Fuu and Ferio For Real
by VoodooDeath
Summary: Each of the magic knights brings their loves to the real world, things get a LITTLEEEE twitsted. Romance, thus rating it PG. A series I put togther...
1. Default Chapter

Fuu held her hand out. "F..Ferio?" she called. The world seemed to shiver. "Ferio?" she called louder and braver. "Where are you?" Silence answered her. She hadn't expected an answer. Her hand dropped to her side. And she felt the earring softly, rubbing her hand over it. It wavered there for a moment, and then returned to her side. Fuu sat down; her blond hair tickled her shoulders lightly and ruffled them. As she drew her legs closer to her eyes and started to cry. Her glasses fogged up and she wiped them clean just to be fogged up again, they fell from her face. First came his hair. His jaded green hair emerged first, then his yellow eyes, next his small, happy smile, then the rest. Fuu's leg turned to jelly material as she struggled up; using the back of her hand she wiped tears from her eyes. "Ferio?" she called. "Yes Fuu?" he answered. Her voice seemed very small to her. "Ferio? Are you real? Is this a dream?" "Yes, I'm real, this is no dream." "Oh Ferio.I thought I'd never see you again.." "I returned." "I know." At a loss fro words they stood there for a moment. "Guru Clef sent you?" "No... And yourself?" "Nope.I've been returning to search for you." "Is this a crush?" "No.deeper." "Like?" "No.deeper yet." "Love?" She nodded her head slowly, "I think I love you Ferio." His head nodded in return, "I feel the same." "Really?" her mouth quivered. "Really." Her hands hung uselessly and her heart was beating her chest out of proportion. Her hand rushed to her heart and she fell, but before hitting the ground of the Forest of Silence, she could feel his arm's wrap around her and catch her. "Easy now." he said in a cautioning tone. She nodded feebly. "It's amazing.I don't think anyone's ever loved me before." "Well now someone does." He tucked her hair behind her ears and picked up her glasses, he rubbed the glass on his T-shirt. "Ferio." she said softly, letting his name roll of her tongue, savoring the beat of it in her mouth, like a candy that she wasn't supposed to have and was eating anyway. He held her close; "Fuu.you realize you should not come here to see me unoccupied." "I know.I just had to see you again." His lips swept up onto hers in a flash and she felt her body muscles tense, then relax. "I love you Fuu." he said softly. A bush rustled and he stood abruptly, "Leave.you must go!" "Ferio.wait.I can't leave yet!" "Yes! You must!" She shook her head. "I want to stay with you!" "LEAVE! They are coming!" he said in a hushed whisper. She shook her head but knew she must leave. "I love you." she said. "I love you too." he replied. And in an instant she was back in her room. "I just wanted to see him again! Is that too much to ask?" "Puu." Mokana replied. She nodded her head; she was beginning to understand him. "Why is it that when I come to that world, monsters come?" "Puu." "Your right, because I'm a magical knight." "Puuuuu." "Heyyy! If I can't go to his world, why can't he come to ours?" "Puu." "Why not?" "Puu.Puu." "Oh well, Guru Clef can live." she said stubbornly. Mokona bounced around in circles. "Then it's settled, tomorrow I find him and bring him to our world." Mokona nodded and totted around her room. She stroked him affectionately.  
  
With a yawn, Fuu knew what time it was. She knocked the alarm clock back and dragged herself up. Separation of her hair and such for school. "But I'm not going to school now am I?" she asked Mokona guiltily. Mokona nodded in a happy and lethargic trance. She smiled. She closed her eyes and the next minute she was in Cephiro. She shook her head; she was in the forest of Elel. She whistled and a creature bore forth, she stroked its head affectionately and mounted its back. "You know where I need to go, take me there." she told it. The creature nodded its immense pasty feathery cranium. She stroked its head and they took flight. "TO THE FOREST OF SILENCE!" she called and they took flight.  
  
"Ferio?" she called, like she had called the day before. "Ferio?" she called again. He emerged from behind a tree, upon seeing her; he rushed up and grasped her with a hug. "FERIO!" she spoke loudly and softly at the same time, er conflicting voice pounding in her head. "Fuu.oh Fuu.what are you doing here?" She smiled a small and weak smile; "I'm here to take you back with me." "Take me back?" "Sure.don't you want to see the rest of the world?"  
  
"Well.I guess.yeah.I do." "Then lets go." "But remember, no magic in the forest of silence." She nodded and they stepped towards the Eterno field. Matching each other's steps they made their way to the fountain. They smiled when they reached the field, took each other's hands and disappeared.  
  
Note: This story is one out of a series I'm going to make, I know, I know, I'm a bad writer, well, OH.WELL. I'm doing this because I enjoy doing it, and if you don't like my story, then don't read the rest. ^^ Okay, that ish all. Bye now! And hope you enjoyed my story! 


	2. Off To Get Our Love

"Fuu!" Umi fumed when she walked into the room and saw Ferio and Fuu staring lovingly at each other.  
  
"You brought him to the real world???"  
  
"Yup." she said, still staring at Ferio.  
  
"Then we get to bring our crushes."  
  
"Sure." she said, still not looking away.  
  
"Sure? Okay, lets go."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Fine.you stay here, me and Hikaru will go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Lets go Hikaru!"  
  
With a nod Hikaru and Umi gripped hands and sunk into the floor, about to begin their next trip to Cephiro.to get the people they love.  
  
"Guru Clef?" Umi called, azure hair ruffled slightly as she sat and pouted on the forest floor.  
  
They had gone their own ways, Hikaru and Umi, to find their crushes and then meet back up at Eterna.  
  
"Clef? Oh Clefffffff?" she called again, standing up and stretching.  
  
"Yes Umi?" Clef said, appearing from behind a tree.  
  
She jumped, then calmed, "You shouldn't scare me like that!" she laughed.  
  
A smile emmited his face, "Yes Umi?"  
  
"Will you return to the real world with me?"  
  
He blinked once, then twice.  
  
"Uhh."  
  
"Will you please???"  
  
"That might cause chaos and havoc."  
  
"Fuu brought Ferio." she said in a small voice.  
  
"SHE WHAT?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"She brought Ferio."  
  
"Brought him where?"  
  
"To the real world."  
  
"GAH!" he cried in shock.  
  
"Return with me, convince him to go back!"  
  
"Hmm.you have a point, okay." he said slowly, as if processing every word.  
  
She smiled, "YAY! Lets go find Hikaru and Eagle."  
  
"They're coming too?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes.is that a problem?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, of course not, lets go!"  
  
And thus they set off to find Hikaru and Eagle.  
  
"Eagle?" Hikaru called.  
  
"Yes Hikaru?" he answered, appearing from behind a bush.  
  
"Will you come with me?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To Tokyo."  
  
"Hmmm.okay!"  
  
"Okay, so that's it?"  
  
"Yup, lets go!"  
  
Thus also making them set out to find Umi and Clef and to return to Tokyo for Fuu and Ferio.  
  
The forest of silence echoed with well.silence. They saw each other and without more to do, they disappeared into the floor and back to Tokyo. For Fuu.for Ferio.for Cephiro. But trouble was only just beginning for as they survived on Cephiro, Ferio, Clef, and Eagle weren't going to do as well.  
  
Authors Note: I'd like to thank SilverKnight07 for her help with the couples, couldn't have done it without you!! Lots of love friend! ^.^ And I'd like to apolgize if any of the charectors is out of place.I'm really sleepy and hungry so I'm not exactly thinking straight, well thanks readers! Please review! I think this was bad but that's okay. ^_^ 


	3. Planing For The Night

"Guru Clef, THE Guru Clef???" Ferio cried, jumping to his feet as Clef, Umi, Hikaru and Eagle entered. Clef nodded, "THE Guru Clef, yes." "Wow.it's such an honor!" he said, clasping Clef's hand with his own sweaty one and shaking it. "Err...yeah.same to you." "Ferio, you may release Clef, you know?" Fuu stated with a chortle. "I know." He said, retracting his hand. Clef smiled, "You are.?" "Ferio." he said, then added, "Fuu's lover." He laughed. "Is that so?" "Yes, it is." Fuu said, cutting in. "So this is the real world?" Eagle said cutting in and glancing around. "Yup!" Hikaru answered cheerfully. "Puu!" Mokona cried. Clef spun around, "Mokona???" They nodded, "Yup, we brought im' here, is that okay?" Umi said, tracing the last words around. "Well, of course." Umi, glad to get the idea out of Clef's head that he was there to be sending them back, smiled. "Clef, do me a favor?" "Yes?" "Will yourself older." "Well.it's not Cephiro, but okay!" He squeezed his eyes shut, the lights blinked, windows shook, lightning struck, and the floors were shaking, but when it was all over, and the light flickered to life, Clef was older. "Oh Clef!" Umi cried and rushed into his arms. "Umi!" he said, his tone haughty and matured. "Even his voice changed." Hikaru contemplated. "Yeah.weird." Fuu said, her words pondered and thought out. Ferio shrugged off the change, "So what can you do in the real world?" Eagle nodded in agreement. "Well, you can shop, and eat, and go to theme parks, and watch movies, and dance, and do a whole lot of stuff!" "Really? You guys.dance?" Eagle asked eagerly. "Well.yeah." "Let's enjoy this world, the movies? We'll go there, then shop, and eat, and then go dancing, and how about a.what did you call it, a theme park? Yes, a theme park tomorrow?" Ferio asked, thinking out each word. "That's a good idea!" Fuu cut in before anyone could say otherwise. Eagle nodded, "I want to dance!" "With me?" Hikaru asked hopefully. "With you," he said, pulling her into a kiss. "Let us go then!" And off they set, to know, and to understand the real world. 


	4. At The Movies

Seeing them walk up in medieval clothes was probably a little strange for the occupants of the movie. People whispered as they walked up, Clef, fuming a little, started screaming and directing spells at some of them, causing uproar. Making it to the ticket booth was hard enough, then when the ticket guy, whose name was "Fred" asked them what movie they wanted to see. "What movies are there?" Eagle asked reasonably whereas Clef was still encasing people in ice prisons. "Man!" Fred said, pointing an angry finger to a board behind him, "Can't you read?" Eagle blushed, in Cephiro, it wasn't normal to know how to read, and "Well no." he admitted. Fred stood there dumfounded. He rubbed his obtuse stomach with a grubby hand and scratched his mousy brown hair with his hand. "This is a teenage prank, isn't it?" he demanded. Hikaru looked up, and shook her ruby hair, "Uh-uh!" she said, speaking up for her boyfriend. "Little girl," he said, lowering his head to their level, "What are you doing with these, fools?" "I'm the same age as them, their my best friends, and," she said, hooking an arm around Eagle's, "my boyfriend." Glancing proudly up, she spoke these words. "What?" he asked, scratching his head? Umi imitated this gesture, "What?" she called. "STOP MOCKING ME!" he demanded. "Answer Eagle's question." Ferio said reasonably. He growled and rolled his eyes, "Millennium Actress, Cheaper By The Dozen, Spirtied Away." he trailed on naming off a lot of movies, taking up about 5 minutes of their time. "Millennium Actress!" Fuu suggested. They nodded their agreement and he popped up 6 tickets. Guru came back after encasing one last person, took his ticket and marched inside. Ferio walked up to the concession stand, "Hmm." he said, reviewing his choices. He glanced back, "What do you guys want?" "Popcorn!" Eagle cheered. "And an icee!" Fuu added. "I want twizzlers!" Hikaru piped in. "Whatever's fine." Umi chipped up. "I want.. Those..Nachos.things!" Clef said. They placed their order and lugged their food to Theatre 11. When they choose six seats in the back and sat down. The boys were excitedly pointing at the screen when a new commercial popped up. The girls, on the other hand, were laughing whenever a blue screen came and they stared blankly at it. "Ferio?" Fuu asked, fumbling in the dark and edging towards him, sipping her icee. "Hmm?" he replied, he fumbled once for her hand then softly held it. "I love you." she replied in a small voice, sending him wild over it. 'I love her voice!' he squealed to himself. They sat close, watching the movie begin and the screen flash in excitement. Hikaru turned to Eagle. "Eagle?" In a small voice, he answered, "Yes?" Being as Eagle was the type to be a bit shyer then most. She leaned in, "I love you." She said simply and pecked him on the cheek. He blushed then smiled, "I love you too." And they turned to watch the movie. "Umi?" Clef called, his friends leaning towards their girlfriends and whispering, he didn't want to feel left out. "Clef?" She called out in a singsong voice that rang threw his ears in a happy way. He leaned in, "I'm okay for a squirt, aren't I?" She laughed, "Of course!" And they sat around watching for the movie with the notion that after wards, more fun was to come. 


	5. Dancing

"Dancing? We're going dancing?" Hikaru asked softly, her doggy ears appeared as She shyly asked. Eagle nodded, he held her hand softly. "Do you mind dancing with me?" "Uh-uh! Totally! I want to!" she replied eagerly. As they entered "South Dancing Palace" to dance their hearts away. Hikaru's red dress swinging behind her as she entered. Eagle started by tracing her arm then trailed down to her hand, grasping it between one of his own. "Come my love." he said almost silently as he griped it and they swirled around to the dance floor, they swirled like roses in a field of dandelions, showing up the others of the field. Hikaru grinned ear to ear in pride and jubilance as they swirled around and as girls stared in envy. Eagle leaned close, placing a finger over Hikaru's mauve lips, "May I?" She nodded softly as he leaned forward and embraced her with a kiss, people envied even more and stared and stared, but now, Hikaru felt nothing more then her heart swelling in love. Umi reached for Clef's hand slowly, "Clef, will you dance with me?" Clef smiled, "Only if you don't mind having me as your partner-" he began, but Umi cut him off with sarcasm, "No, with Ferio! Of course with you!" He smiled and reached for her gloved hand, her blue dress sparkled like diamonds around her as she swirled and clef grabbed her hand, "Come m'dear," he inquired, pulling her gently towards the dance floor. Their dance was as elegant as swans upon a lake of azure haze. They twirled, and swirled, and hugged, and before Umi knew it, Clef leaned forward, his lips seemed to vacuum her's towards his, she leaned in and they kissed, he licked her lip, begging for entrance into her mouth, she granted it and they kissed. "I love you," she said when they broke their kiss. Fuu held Ferio's hand, "Well, I feel left out!" she said with a sly smile, she pulled him softly onto the dance floor, her green dress swirling behind her, her curly blonde hair bobbed, and he took her glasses off, "Can you see?" he inquired. "I've been able to see since that day in Cephiro.." she spoke softly. He placed her glasses in his pocket and held her hand, as the sad, forlorn music drowned the air with its beautiful melody. "Oh Ferio, I didn't know you could dance so well!" Fuu exclaimed sheepishly as they continued their-to-be-envied dance, as the tree in the midst of the houses, beauty in itself as they danced around the floor. "Ferio Ferio Ferio." Fuu muttered as she rested her head on his shoulder, he pulled her face to face his and pulled it towards his and slowly, ever so gently, licked her full lower lip, moving to the top and running his tongue over it, then pulling his lips into hers and trusting his mouth to do it's wish as she smiled shyly.  
  
As the girls kissed softly, in the neon glow of the lights, and people stared on enviously, and the girls felt their hearts swell in liveliness and love, time sped past and a watch ticked it's reminder that it was 8'o'clock. Hikaru, with her rosy red dress, looked up first and noticed the time; she held Eagle close then said, "Would you like some ice cream?" He nodded and they embraced once more before breaking up the passion between Umi and Clef and Fuu and Ferio. "Ice Cream Time!" she called when they moaned, as if waking from a deep sleep. "Are you ready? Ice cream is a BIG treat!" Hikaru exclaimed. Umi rolled her eyes, "I'll take spaghetti instead, since we're going to an Italian Ice Cream Place, they have spaghetti." She said. And they set off, paired off in couples to the Italian Ice Cream Place, with spaghetti.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry chapter 3 was so small, I don't know how long this one is, probably not that long.oooohhhh.this was kind of getting PG-13-ish, ne? x_X Opps! -Sheepish grin- Read and review! I hope you guys will like this story! 


	6. Ice Cream

Hikaru and Eagle dipped their spoons into heir sundae again and took a bite at the same  
  
time, all the while staring lovingly at one another.  
  
The chocolate oozed in Hikaru's mouth, making her scream, she wanted to kiss again, it  
  
felt so good when Eagle kissed her.  
  
Eagle felt the ice cream dissolve in his mouth, he wondered what she was thinking when  
  
he was caught by those mauve lips of hers.  
  
She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "I love you," she gently pressed her lips to  
  
his neck and they embraced again, him sucking feebly on her neck.  
  
"I love you too," he replied.  
  
Fuu and Ferio, seated across from Hikaru and Eagle, sipped their milkshake, never  
  
leaving each other's eyes.  
  
'I love you' their eyes spoke, a conversation of all their own.  
  
She leaned forward and before he could do anything, held his lips in a trance, parens  
  
covered their child's eyes at the loving kindness of this kiss.  
  
As Umi and clef sat eating spaghetti, they picked up the same piece with their fork and  
  
inserted it in their mouth, sucking it in till their lips and noses touched and they kissed,  
  
long, and passionately.  
  
"Umi" Clef groaned in a small voice as they kissed.  
  
She relied with his name, "Clef"  
  
Soon, when their kiss broke, and their ice cream/milkshake/spaghetti was finished, they  
  
stood and strolled casually out of the Ice cream Parlor and they walked to the shopping  
  
plaza in search of a nice place to shop, and they came across a mall, a BIG mall, with  
  
couple store's, girl stores, boys stores, men stores, women stores, pet stores, every store  
  
that could pop into your mind came rushing at them.  
  
Fuu, Hikaru and Umi just smirked and walked in, and Clef, Ferio, and Eagle followed,  
  
not knowing what they were getting themselves into.  
  
Authors Notes: Opps.sorry such a small chapter, there really wasn't much to say.they ate ice cream. x_X Sorry, next one will be longer, and I upgraded the rating to PG-13 because the story gets a little.romantic.( Sorry! ^^ More soon! 


	7. Getting Some Clothes, Going shopping!

Clef, Eagle, and Ferio gazed in wonder at the multi-colored clothes that lined the store windows. They browsed past a few before Ferio stopped abruptly in front of a store window. Fuu waited patiently for him. "Phat Farm, huh?" she said with a small giggle, "Well, alright, lets get you some clothes!" When Ferio emerged from the store again, he wore a navy blue pair of phat farms, a pair of light blue pants that had "PHAT FARM" written all over them. And a dark blue pair of pants that read "New York" on the front. He had a large necklace laced around his neck, and was scratching at the blue beanie on his head. "Well aren't you thug-alicous!" Hikaru laughed. He smiled, "If you say so." Fuu and Umi broke out in laughter. Their laughter roared across the mall. Eagle and Clef stood there with an "o_O" look on their faces. They dragged their boys on to Hot Topic. Eagle was the one to stop this time, "Going to do something wild, huh Eagle?" Umi chanted to him. He shrugged. As they stepped through the iron gates, Eagle was transfixed with fan-girls. "Oh Eagle!" they swooned. Hikaru growled and unearthered her sword. "BACK! HES MINE!!" she screeched at them and they departed, and when they did Hikaru noticed he was wearing a pair of black Dickies © and a black shirt that read, "I scare my own family." Hikaru swooned and picked up an outfit close to his and Fuu showed she had bought one resembling Ferio's. Hikaru's was a black skirt with a black corset top. And Fuu's was a long navy blue skirt that said "PHAT FARM" on it, and a light blue tank top. As Umi and Clef made their way they stopped at Pac sun for clothes of their own. (A.N: :3 I fluff that store! XD) Clef picked up a pair of faded dark blue jeans and a shirt that had two monkeys on it that said, "Yellow Snow cones are not banana flavored." And Umi was wearing a pair of surfer shorts with a monkey shirt as well that said "Silent but deadly." As they left the store, they knew they should go home and rest up, because tomorrow, they were going to Adventure Island and Busch Gardens.  
  
Authors Note: ^^ Sorry it took so long! YAY! A NEW CHAPTER!! :3333 WOOHOO! I apologize because most of this stuff they probably don't have in Japan. \: Oh well. XD WOO! ADVENTURE ISLAND!!! ((((: I fluff that place! ^_^ Okay, the next chapter will come sooner I hope. (P.S. Guess I better start putting a disclaimer on this! XD)  
  
Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth and its characters are © copyright CLAMP. In other words, I don't own them, their not mine, and I don't take credit for them. CLAMP is the genius behind them! ^_^ YAY CLAMP! –huggle- 


	8. authors note

This segment of our story will be a giant authors note. o_o  
  
Hi my readers! ^_^ Thank you for getting this far through my horrible fan fiction if you haven't said "Fork that I'm reading better fanfic." And walked off by now. Okay, now I've come to a writer's block. I can't think of anything else to write. If you have any more ideas. Like, should the boys stay, or go? And how to get there through the progression of the story feel free to let me know. :] I can't decide what to do. :[ I hope you all have liked my story so far. It's been...challenging to write. XD Its hard to decide what to do with my characters. So far I like the way they've turned out but now I don't know what to do other then them have go to an adventure park. :\ So people, if you have any ideas contact me at:  
  
Hopping_ferret@yahoo.com  
  
Or  
  
Elvenpuppie = Via AIM. :]  
  
Anywho, I know you people are probably getting impatient with me, but a lot has been happening in my social life (-gasp- Me? Have a social life??? That's new!!)  
  
(: I hope I get some ideas for any and all of my stories. Oh, and before I forget, you all WILL be creditied if you help me. (: K, thanks!  
  
3 Always and Forever,  
  
VooDooDeath 


End file.
